


三次Crowley试图教Aziraphale使用科技都失败了，一次他成功了。

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Series: 好兆头系列 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: British Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn Watching, Silly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: “三次Crowley都成功把Aziraphale气走，一次他没有。" 的续集。





	三次Crowley试图教Aziraphale使用科技都失败了，一次他成功了。

###  **（一）**

 

大部分人类第一次走进Aziraphale的书店里时都会为其古色古香之陈设而发出啧啧惊叹，尤其是当他们看到Aziraphale还拥有着一台如今只能在博物馆看见的转盘式电话之时。

 

“那位绅士指着那部电话说，‘非常精美的收藏‘。然后我告诉他： ‘收藏？不，亲爱的先生，它还能神气活现地工作呢。您打过来询问約翰·格林里夫·惠蒂埃的第一版签名诗集时我就是用您眼皮底下的那部精美收藏接的。然后他看着我，我到现在还不太明白那个眼神。”

 

“很简单。我敢打赌那是看疯子的眼神。”一身黑色的那个说，手中半杯红酒轻轻摇晃着。“你可能是这个星球上最后一个还在用转盘电话的了，天使。我听说连天堂现在都开始使用智能机了。”

 

“我倒是对现状挺满意。”一身白色的那个说着啜了一口可可奶。

 

“你上次不是想变潮吗，那我不得不告知你，能熟练地使用最前沿的科技产品也是‘时尚潮人’定义的一部分。” Crowley说。他现在换了一副价值856美刀的Thom Browne 方框黑色太阳镜，觉得自己简直酷爆了，连下车后走路的步伐都是一种太空步的变形。

 

“我必须得学会如何用手指按顺序在那些按钮上按来按去嘛？再说了，在玻璃上打字真的挺傻的。（It’s so silly that you have to type on a glass）。”天使眼巴巴地看着他。

 

“乔布斯发布iPhone的时候也有人这么说过。” Crowley喝了一口杯中红酒。储存了两个世纪的酒味道真他妈棒呆了。

 

“谁？”

 

“Hell，你真的什么都不知道，是不是？”Crowley觉得他现在像在跟他的祖母交流，如果他有祖母的话。也许和鸭子交流都没这么费劲。他们至少遵循自己的本能，看见面包屑就会游过来，而不是抬起头来蠢兮兮地问一些诸如“但是你不觉得在玻璃上打字很傻吗”之类的问题。

 

“跟上科技发展是适应人类社会的必需部分。”Crowley的耐心正在以光速耗尽。“你不想暴露身份，是不是？”后面那句纯粹是他拿来恐吓天使的。首先，伦敦的座右铭是“Mind your own fucking business”（尤其是在地铁上）。其次， nobody cares about old people；除了推销保险的，遗嘱律师和来自耶和华见证人的传教者。

 

但天使好像真的被唬住了。“好吧，我们从哪里开始？”

 

“从我家开始。”Crowley推开门，一把将自己丢进本特利的驾驶座里。“播放‘You Never Can Tell by Chuck Berry’ 。“这听上去挺不幸的，但 Crowley的清单中就有一项“每隔两星期更新车载音乐歌单”。只要有一次他忘了这么做，接下来路上的几个小时内他都得听着那些已经播放烂了的皇后乐队全集度过。别搞错了，他喜欢皇后乐队，但要换你几十年都听着同一个乐队你也会想偶尔换换口味。

 

“ _You Never Can Call – Junk Berry -_ \--- is not Found。”清脆的机械女声响起。

 

“God damnit。Play ‘ _You Never Can Tell by Chuck Berry_ ’。”

 

“Sorry， _God damnit Play You Never Can Tell by Chuck Berry_ is not found。”

 

“现代科技，是不是？” Aziraphale忍着笑。

 

恶魔瞥了他一眼。Aziraphale唇角上翘的弧度已经出卖了他。

 

“闭嘴，天使。”

 

“ ** _Sorry，I don’t understand_**.” 机械女声继续传来。

 

“我他妈的不是在和你说话。”他猛地伸手将系统关闭。

 

“还有其他我该使用这些魔法产品的理由吗？亲爱的Crowley？” Aziraphale咯咯地笑起来。

 

“我说了，闭嘴。”

 

 

### （二）

 

他们此时正站在Crowley家的客厅里。天使和恶魔都聚精会神地盯着屏幕（或者说一块长方形的发光玻璃，在天使的认知里）。

 

“你还记不记得1922年我们在柏林电影院一块儿看的电影？”

 

“Nosferatu。”天使点点头。“非常经典的录像（flicker）。早些时候的那些电影真的不错。比如关于浴室杀人的那个，我想是希区柯克？天啊，人类真是不可思议。关于如何在屏幕上创造性地谋杀他们的同类。”

 

“相信我，你永远都猜不到他们脑子里的邪恶念头。”恶魔咕哝着。

 

他把笔记本转向Aziraphale 的方向。“这是Netflix。”

 

“有什么用？”天使好奇地盯着屏幕，“哦我的上帝，你看见左下角那个金色眼睛，蓝皮肤的女人了吗？美国恐怖故事？那是什么？”

 

“这些都是预览图，海报，你知道？就像是……沙丁鱼罐头上的包装。算了这不重要，重点是，你可以在这上面找到任何你想看的电影。”末了，像是为了特意说明，他加了一句，“或者录像（flicker）。”

 

“任何？” Aziraphale看上去很感兴趣。“能看哈姆雷特吗？原版的，我指？”

 

“不。那是在17世纪。太久远了。”Crowley干巴巴地说。

 

“那让我们来试试乱世佳人？” Aziraphale注视着搜索后跳出来的一堆海报。“哪一个才是？”

 

“很不幸，都不是。”

 

“你刚才说这上面可以搜到任何电影。”

 

“我知道我说了什么。”墨镜后恶魔转了转眼珠。“只是…偶尔有些电影会出现因为版权原因而放不了的情况。”

 

“当然我们可以试试盗版网站。”他接着说，试图挽回些面子。

 

“我不知道那是什么，但这听上去不怎么合法。”天使怀疑地看着他，“如果我感觉是对的，那我有必要阻止你，Crowley。”

 

“地球上三分之一的人都在用。”Crowley满不在意地说，“尤其是在中国。他们那里十几亿人都在用。”

 

网站加载完毕。恶魔成功找到了他们想要的的资源。他点了播放键，随即而来的却是Aziraphale吸气的声音。“什么----什么？那是什么？？？”

 

哦操。天杀的。那是一个弹窗广告。劣质的3d建模美女赤裸着身体，对屏幕张开双腿，摆出挑逗的姿势。“全网最火辣的性爱游戏”在屏幕上不停闪烁着。

 

Crowley所能做的仅仅是以神迹才可能办到的速度将其关掉。

 

但接下来他还必须面对大大小小的悬浮窗口：以被PS放大胸部的美女吸睛的约会网站，重复播放着钞票掉落动态图的东南亚博彩广告，以及飘来飘去的各种奇葩色情广告。

 

Aziraphale已经被这股压倒性的现代社会道德败坏之具现化彻底击溃了。他以一种极为滑稽的，欲言又止的姿态站在原地，结结巴巴地吐着破碎的音节：“th..that..that…is…that is…beyond..d....degenerate...”

 

Crowley头一次希望在哈米吉多顿那次他没按预言书里写的那样做。他宁愿自己被圣水浇得形神俱灭也不愿意经历现在正在发生的这种操蛋事。

 

这一切都太他妈令人畏缩（cringeworthy）了。

 

“我可以解释。”

 

但天使已经冲出了客厅。

 

Bloody fucking hell.

 

 

### (三)

 

现在天使和恶魔正坐在沙发上。距离刚才发生的事件已经过了令人不安的十分钟。那台笔记本已经被Crowley烧掉，残骸扔进了垃圾桶。虽然那台笔记本才用了不到半年，但Crowley觉得自己此后每次使用这部笔记本都会被这段记忆所提醒，就像Aziraphale外套上的污渍一样。因此最好干脆买个新的。还必须是不同的品牌。

 

他觉得苹果不错。

 

“我觉得我需要一杯茶。”天使说。他的声音还有些颤抖。

 

他得到了他的茶。

 

“Crowley，我不是你想象中那种会认为交配行为是罪恶或者亵渎神灵的保守派-----”

 

“我从来没有浏览过那些网站------”

 

尴尬的沉默。

 

“我不介意你看色情录像，Crowley，真的。” Aziraphale慢吞吞地说，“我只是觉得，这种大张旗鼓地，公开的群体性行为有点……令人不适。”

 

“那些是广告。”Crowley辩解，“他们免费提供资源，但你必须提供流量来保持网站的运转。还有，我真的不看色情录像。”

 

“你是个恶魔。”他的朋友指出，“性和暴力是最原始的罪恶，自从夏娃咬了苹果之后。我不是在指责你，亲爱的Crowley，但是事实就是如此。你的同事们显然在腐化人类的事业上干的不错。”

 

恶魔转头看着他。“像是你多么圣洁似的。”

 

“我是个天使。我当然是圣洁的（holy）。”理直气壮的回答。

 

“那么你肯定不会对这个产生反应喽？”恶魔的手搭上了他的大腿，骨节分明的手逐渐上移。他仔细观察着天使的反应。

 

“并不是那样……”Aziraphale又开始变红了。不像之前那样红，但是可以看出他还是有点害羞。“这具躯体是上帝给我的容器，用以行走在红海上，所有该有的零件一个不少…噢！你知道我的意思的，你这条老蛇！”

 

“但如果性是罪恶的，那么圣洁的你该如何对此解释？”恶魔嘶嘶地说，他把戴着的黑色太阳镜摘下来，露出黄金色的，赤裸裸的蛇眼。“也许这是上帝不可言说计划中的一环？”

 

“There is a possible explanation。” Aziraphale捉住了那只不安分的手，放到一边。冰凉凉的触感还留在他腿上。“上帝让我们融入世俗，这才给了我们人类躯体。我们也有各种欲望，但选择权取决于我们。我不像人类那样意志不坚定，Crowley。我在一具人类的身体里，但我依然是个天使，我有能力控制自己的欲望。”

 

“还能让东西消失。”Crowley窃笑。

 

“你这个坏东西。”天使责备地看着他。

 

“Well，就像你说的，我是个恶魔，我可不打算控制自己的欲望，也无法控制我接下来的动作。”恶魔伸出蛇信子舔了舔嘴唇，猛地把他的老朋友推倒在沙发上。“It’s all on me。”他暗示性地说，然后将天使领带上的一滴茶渍吹掉。

 

Aziraphale微笑了，金色的头发垂在眼角。他比起刚才看上去好多了。“别像那些广告里一样做，would you please？”

 

“我保证。”天使身上的冷血动物甜蜜蜜地说，接着吻上天使的嘴唇。他尝起来居然有伯爵茶的味道。恶魔愉快地想。

“现代科技。”天使喃喃自语，“我就知道我是对的。我想我最好永远也不要搞明白这些玩意。”

 

 

### （四）

 

 

两个星期后。

 

在地球的某一端，某个恶魔掏出一只黑色外壳的iPhone 7 plus，然后拨通了某个号码。

 

他等着，一点儿也不着急。果不其然，他接着看到了一张熟悉的面孔。

 

“Hello，Aziraphale。”他咧嘴笑了，“你终于学会使用视频通讯了。”

 

“谢谢你，Crowley。隔着两千三百九十一千米的话我想视频确实比较方便。加上我可以看见你的脸了。”

 

“承认吧，你想我了，老伙计。”

 

“我不得不为你担心，希望你不要被困在教堂里然后被人用圣水浇。”隔着屏幕可以看见 Aziraphale背后的书架和旁边冒着热气的可可奶。“再告诉我一遍，你为什么要去梵蒂冈？”

 

“George Pell召唤了恶魔。” Crowley耸耸肩。他现在正在一个不错的旅馆里。 “几十年前有个恶魔让他看见夏天衣着清凉的女人们，以把怀疑之种种下。那恶魔在哈米吉多顿时被我干掉了。而现在他即将面临指控，他认为我需要为此负责，尽管我告诉他找错人了。于是他用圣水威胁我。”

 

Aziraphale紧张了起来。有不好的回忆闪过。

 

“我告诉他，go ahead。然后我就被淋湿了。接着我就回旅馆洗了个澡。说实话，旅馆里的水都比梵蒂冈的圣水干净。他们在几个世纪前开始用自来水糊弄信徒的时候就该想到后果了。”

 

Aziraphale松了口气。“那就好。”

 

“明天我回来告诉你更多。”Crowley大笑，“Ciao。”

 

FIN。

 

**您有一条新信息。**

 

23：40：05

晚安，Crowley。

23：40：15

晚安，天使。

23：40:20

:)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nosferatu：1922年德国恐怖片，哥特电影和吸血鬼电影先祖。
> 
> George Pell：梵蒂冈红衣主教，被澳洲以多项儿童性侵虐待罪起诉。


End file.
